marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick O'Hara (Earth-31913)
| CurrentAlias = Web-Slinger | Aliases = El Pistolero Araña, "Ponderosa" Parker | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Widow; formerly , Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse), , | Relatives = Ben O'Hara (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-31913 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by a Radioactive Spider bite | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | Quotation = In a world full up on evil... I aim to do a little good. | Speaker = Web-Slinger | QuoteSource = Spider-Verse Vol 3 4 | HistoryText = Patrick O'Hara was a gunslinger who traveled the west giving itinerant shows. Michael Morbius also worked with him, selling an elixir whose recipe had been given to him by an Apache shaman. One day the elixir bathed a spider that bit Patrick and his horse Widow giving both of them spider-powers. Dr. Morbius also drank his elixir, but that turned him into a vampire, and Patrick who by now had assumed the identity of Web-Slinger and an alias of "Ponderosa" Parker learned that Morbius had started killing people and abducting children dand ecided to stop him. Morbius intended to absorb the children's vital energy thinking he would return to normal and had infected adults to help him. While fighting him, Web-Slinger tried in vain to reason with the vampire, when a fallen lantern gave way to a fire. If the fire had reached the chemicals in his laboratory it would have caused an explosion. The vampire had a rush of redemption and shouted to the Webslinger to take the children away. Shortly afterwards the laboratory exploded and presumably Morbius lost his life in the explosion. Web-Slinger and Widow were later recruited by Miles Morales to join the Web-Warriors and oppose the Inheritors on Earth-001. Once the latter were imprisoned on Earth-3145 they were returned to their world. When the Inheritors freed themselves from their prison the Web-Slinger and Widow joined the Superior Spider-Man army, because of his willingness to kill their enemies. In the end it was decided instead to shift their consciousness into normal bodies devoid of powers, and after the vampires were defeated, the Web-Slinger returned to his world again. He was later visited in his home territory by Miles Morales, who assisted him in taking down the Scorpion in Mexico. | Powers = *'Rider-Sense:' Web-Slinger has a telepathic connection to his Horse, Widow | Abilities = * Expert shooter: Web-Slinger is extremely adept at using his two guns | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Widow: Web-Slinger operates alongside his horse partner, Widow | Weapons = Web-Pistols: Web-Slinger uses two pistols, which can also shoot webs | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Cowboy Spider-Man (Earth-31913) Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:American Civil War (Event)